Cheater
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: A Cheater is an inexcusable and inerasable sin that anyone has endured to become; and Blues is one of them by going behind his Operator's back to be with the only person who besides Enzan understands him the most: and that special someone is none other than Hikari Netto who is also in the same realm as his secret lover.
1. Author's Note and Story Introduction

**Afternoon my fellow readers and family, This is Savanah speaking. Now that the Holiday Break is over, and I am now back in School, I am busy once again, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my writing oh Hell No! Not going to let that happen not by a long shot. So, in order to bring in the New Year to a good start, (Even though it was from Last Thursday), I'm going to be making a brand new story! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other ones but this has just been nagging me for the longest while and I hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it as well. This will be a Mega-Man EXE Fanfic if all or some of you are fans of the anime and manga then you came to the right place! :) ;) plus, if you all or some have a thing for Yaoi, then you are in luck. I love the EXE version of Proto-Man why? Because he's hot and sexy! lol and of course I like Lan Hikari but in this story, I will be using his Japanese name known as Netto instead; I've been thinking, what would be like if the two of them were a couple-a secret couple? how would Proto-Man live up to sneaking behind his Net Operator's back Enzan (Chaud's) back just to be with his lover? Read on and find out ;) this will take place in an Alternate Universe 5 years after Stream Netto is 16 years old in this one while Proto is a human instead of a Navi. Well, there you have it, I'm going to stop being a blabber mouth and get onto the good stuff and if some or all of you hate this pairing, then GTFO! Thank you and enjoy your read :)**

** Cheater.**

**Rated: M for Yaoi, Hot Sex, Drug and Alcohol References/Abuse and Violence.**

**Pairing: Netto x Blues and Netto x Enzan (I'll be using his Music Genre for Proto's name).**

**Takes Place 5 years after Stream.**

**Characters: Netto Hikari Age: 16.**

** Enzan Ijuuin Age: 18.**

** Blues aka Proto-Man.**

** Rockman aka Mega-Man.**

**Summary: A Cheater is an inexcusable and inerasable sin that anyone has endured to become; and Blues is one of them by going behind his Operator's back to be with the only person who besides Enzan understands him the most: and that special someone is none other than Hikari Netto who is also in the same realm as his secret lover. They dodge certain obstacles that gets thrown their way by the way society has treat them and nothing will stand in their way but things start to take a turn for the worst.**

**Anime-Megaman.**


	2. Cheater Prologue

Well, Here's the Prologue of my new Fic called Cheater enjoy! Some Chapters may be scary and inappropriate to some or most viewers. This will be a telling from Blues's Point of view.

**Cheater.**

** Prologue.**

** Blues's P.O.V.**

_How could I have done this!? How could I have been so stupid and blind in the first place!? I asked myself as I gazed up at the ceiling with my crystalized sapphire blue eyes sparkling in deep merciful question of my large dark room that felt cold, empty, and depressing in full unison despite myself having an (unexpected) visitor in my king-sized bed his head resting on my naked chest sleeping peacefully like an angel sent from the highest heavens. He was as a matter of fact anything but an angel, he was far from a saint, hell, he was definitely ANYTHING pure from an innocent soul. _

_ I can remember him staring at me with his luscious dark chocolate brown eyes which were filled with the most indescribable lust anyone could muster up in having within them at all. His pink tongue was all I felt on my skin as hard as I tried, bit my bottom lip to fight back a moan that was forming. I could feel and hear the buttons of my shirt being taken out of their clasps and the outer garment itself being off as I felt his warm hand caressing pinching a stubby nipple of my breast as he whispered in my ear filling my mind with nothing but the most dirty pleasures that would be impossible to try and not think about but the damage had already been done as I felt myself being pushed down on my back for his sexual act to let it take its course leaving me with recognized temptation that was growing; growing to feel, to taste, to want more of without having a second thought what-so-ever._

_ "Will you be my first? He said in barely of a whisper dripping with pure lust as I felt his wet pink muscle caressing and licking my ear lobe down to my jaw line sucking it in the process._

_ "Mmmm... Oh Blues, you are so hot, so sexy that it is impossible to keep my eyes off of you. Take me, make me yours, make me feel alive...whatever happens will be our little secret; he won't have to know." He smirked as I slightly yelped feeling his teeth onto my nipple biting the sensitive flesh while one of his hands made it to my pants cupping that area as he giggled._

_ "You must be a big boy my hunk, mind if I take care of it for you? I'll be gentle."_

_ And so it went. The night went on long than expected as the entire bedroom was filled with screams, gasps, and moans that could be heard from miles around; luckily, all the people of Dentech City were sound and fast asleep in their beds unknown to what was the noise that was giving off so much. The window was fogged up due to their heated love-making session. Sweat glistened on their full naked bodies tossing and turning to see who would be the aggressor; it turned purely passionate until no more could have been done as yawns came underway and the beauty of the night was slowly fading the stars never leaving._

**_Well what do you think? Sorry if it sounds boring but more will be up by tomorrow night! If not then look out for Friday. Enjoy! And don't worry, like I said I'll be finishing up my other Fics if you all are interested in reading. I have two Megaman stories that are currently in the works: A New Life, and A Family Christmas. Check them out on my Profile and tell me what you think. Ciao!_**


	3. Cheater Chapter 1

Hello All, sorry for leaving this story unattended but hey I'm here! and ready to get it on! So enjoy the first chapter of Cheater. ;) Going to have somewhat of a backstory for this part so be prepared ;)

**Cheater.**

** Chapter 1.**

Dawn had quickly soon came to Den-Tech City. The early morning sun made its way through the slightly dark skies as it peaked through shortly cascading its rich and colorful bright yellow Rays through people's windows as a sign to let them know that it was now time for them to get up and start their day.

Blues, on the other hand though, wasn't having much luck at all as the Rays themselves cascaded down on his face who tried to shield them away by using his hands. After the first 3 minutes, it became pointless; sighing an aggravating sigh, he soon sat up rubbing the piercing headache away from his forehead while looking at the red number digital clock which read out 7:12 a.m. Blowing a strand of hair from his eye, knew what that meant: Enzan Ijuuin, his beloved Operator was going to be coming home from his long 6 month Business trip that he endured in Holland and he couldn't wait to see him after all those depressing days and nights of being apart from one another that literally put a damper on his heart.

But what he disliked the fact was that the spiky brunette teenager decided to ruin it by having his own way with the albino haired male whom he was (secretly) lusting after. Not that Blues appreciated Netto's existence; he had grown fond of the boy 5 years ago after the Dark Chip incident that nearly ended the Navi's life. With much convincing from Enzan himself, he was able to cross-fuse with Rockman in order to prevent him from doing anymore damage to both the Cyber and real world. Afterwards, he began to open up more to the hyperactive nuisance like never before as they soon started to spend more time together which was a token for helping him during his rough time and that he became the light that shined bright for him to get out of the never-ending hell hole of a tunnel that he was endured in.

As time went on, the humanoid computer program saw just how much fun the young Hikari fellow was; even though he would never admit it out loud but he was enjoying his company each and everyday resulting to Rock getting secretly jealous but was told that nothing would ever change their brotherly friendship that he and his twin had for each-other which by then calmed him down. Even the Vice President saw for himself just how much his Navi and once rival now friend were getting along real well resulting in him to let him know to take the time off from helping him with his busy schedule to hang out. Shocked at first, and asking him more than once that if it was alright plus getting a nod from the black and white boy in the process, Net was the first to speak to announce that they could go to the Amusement Park that had just opened and the silver haired red wonder couldn't agree more after all, he loved roller coasters especially the fast ones.

Shaking his head from his day dream, and getting up out of the bed, his face looked liked that it had over ten different shades of red as he encountered the small pile of clothes that were in the corner nearby, quickly grabbing a pair of red boxers, he quickly made it towards his private bathroom.

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter, I know I was having a lot of fun writing it as well. The next part will be how Blues became a human and what lead Netto to start having the upper hand ;) ;) look out for more! Night or should I say Good Morning! (It's 3 a.m. Here in Charlotte NC)**


	4. Cheater Chapter 1 Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 1 of Cheater. Enjoy everybody!

**Chapter 1. **

** Part 2.**

** WARNING**

** The Following Part to this Chapter includes Slight Sexual Scenes, Masturbation, and a Back-Story. Viewer Discretion is Advised.**

The sound of running water could be heard from inside the large enough lavatory as Blues was taking a well deserved relaxing shower. The hot water was beating down all over his well toned naked body as he was washing the stench off from what he and Netto had done from late last night. He sighed letting out a breath of hot air as his back was against the white but cold tiles of the wall.

Why in the Hell did this have to happen? he really didn't ask for any of this none at all; he was hoping that this was all a dream where he would wake up any minute and be back to what he once was: Just a regular by highly advanced Net Navi who simply followed orders from his Operator whom he was closely loyal to throughout the years who he would never for as long as he was still activated to betray by going behind his back to make out with his long-time friend whom he had gotten use to.

But now, he felt like a traitor, he felt like a backstabbing bastard having sex with the once hyperactive individual whom he described as annoying but loving, caring, and helpful (even if he did get on his nerves at times) but was still there to lend a helping hand out to people who needed guidance with their life that he would not stop until he would set things right plus to know that there was a smile at the end of it all.

Sapphire eyes closed but his mind yet awake with images of the young Hikari male fresh with his face revealing to have a pure smile, brown eyes sparkling, and brunette hair gently blowing along with the slight spring breeze that made him look like an angel that God had sent down from the highest heavens hearing his sweet giggles that would put newborn infants to sleep.

The way he licked his lips sent shivers down his spine and the many caresses he would send would warm him up in an instant not to mention heart beating like a never-ending drum. The way he kissed him sent him moaning for more along with the licks and the bites following afterwards.

He bit his bottom lip while holding onto his chest in a firm grip feeling the beating organ taking a toll on him as he panted slightly; his hand traveled down further and further until it got to the hardened flesh that really needed to be stroked right now while it was just him alone. Using his long index finger, he gently started to touch gently biting down his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out loud; it went up and down in slow motion as his chest was rising up and down.

_'Netto-kun' _He thought to himself as he decided to go a little faster picking up the pace quite a bit.

_'Netto-kun please...give me more I need you...Ah...' _He slightly smirked as he licked his dry lips now beginning to go into rhythm as it was becoming soft with every stroke. Turning himself around where he was now facing the wall while licking it as he went on pretending that it was his lover touching him in various places that even he did not know of.

_'Ah... touch me, fuck me. I need to release. Ah! SHIT! GOD-DAMN IT!" Streams of hot cum and blood soon gushed out leaving the drain to take it all drinking it like it was nothing more but a sin refreshment as the albino reopened his orbs gasping out placing his once cum-filled hand onto his chest to feel the heart the beating slowly reducing itself to a minimum degree._

_ Turning off the pipe, he soon got out body hot and wet with hands grabbing a red towel nearby to dry off with as he cleared the foggy mirror seeing himself._

_ Nothing more but a mere traitor..._

_**Steamy wasn't it? Lol! Well, more steaminess will be in as the story marches on. The Back-Story will be in Chapter 2 so stay tuned. Hmm... Looks like Blues's hormones are going to be acting up on him as well *Licks lips* Stay tuned ;)**_


	5. Cheater Chapter 1 Part 3

Oh my God! I am so sorry for putting this story off on a temporary hiatus everyone! school has just been murdering me lately that it's getting very hard to try and keep my promises about returning to update. So, to make up for my tardiness, here's the last part to Chapter 1 of Cheater hope you all will enjoy!

**Cheater.**

** Chapter 1. Part 3.**

Opening the door quietly as possible, Blues with the red towel still wrapped tightly around his waist, tip-toed into the room once he saw Netto still asleep, towards the large dresser to get his clothes that he needed for the day. Unbeknownst to him however, the brunette was having a little peek at his muscular back from head-to-toe his Hazel irises moving up and down taking in the heavenly and gorgeous sight without making a peep. He never knew that the Albino had such a hot and sexy body from the moment he became human after the experiment had been completed and he along with Enzan had taken him shopping for brand new outfits that would help him blend in to make him more human like and not keep having on that usual skin-tight body suit although he did have to admit, his ass looked really hot from standing either near or far; he never really knew he also had such a firm butt that at times he would get lost just by looking at it.

Now fully dressed in a pair of black slacks, patent leather black loafers, and a crimson button down dress shirt, the silver haired tall male was ready for the day and ready to go as well. Eyeing the teenager, he rolled his azure orbs and sighed in response going over to the side of the large bed to gently shake the Hikari male awake. Not wanting for him to get a clue, he pretended not wanting for the 'game' to end so sudden.

_'Such a heavy sleeper; I wonder how Enzan-sama managed to keep his patience with him at times.' _Blues thought as his hand unexpectedly wandered down to his plump ass placing it on one of the cheeks. He soon bit his lip slightly feeling a slight chill go down his spine making him somewhat aroused by this sudden feeling. A moan was soon heard escaping through Netto's lips as Blues smirked giving the cheek a slight squeeze.

_'It seems that I have that effect on him. Hmm... Perhaps I can go in a little deeper than necessary'_

Giving it an even more fierce squeeze, the teenaged Net Savior moaned out some more causing the the other to snicker under his breath as he repeated the action causing more sexual arousal that was really starting to heat up.

"Ah! Damn it Blues!" Netto exclaimed hearing him chuckle.

"Good Morning to you too Netto-San." He replied in a dry and sarcastic tone hearing him growl rubbing his neck.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It is now 15 pass 8 A.M. Enzan-Sama's plane will be coming in quite sooner than we think so it is best that you get up and get ready so we can leave." He finished explaining as the messy haired brunette untangled himself from the large covers going into the bathroom.

Blues stared after him a small smile crept onto his face as he sigh running his hand through his hair.

_'He really does have an effect on me.'_ He thought as he inhaled in the brunette's scent in the quilt.

Sorry that it is not good enough but I tried my best so here's the last part Chapter 2 will be in pretty soon.


	6. Cheater Chapter 2

You all must hate me right now; I haven't updated in over a Month! blame it on school damn... Anyway, if you all are still interested, Here's Chapter 2 of Cheater.

**Cheater.**

** Chapter 2.**

Netto exhaled as he was finally finished with the lavatory fully dressed in his usual attire drying behind his ears. Blues lightly scoffed his arms crossed staring intensely at the teen as he got up off of the now neatly made bed.

"It's about time. Now come, let's go." He announced bluntly about to walk away but soon looked over his shoulder at the Hikari individual once more. "If you say anything to anyone about us, there is going to be hell to pay." And he coldly walked away leaving the other dumbfounded dropping the white towel to catch up.

The ride to the Airport was silent so silent that it could be cut with a large serrated knife. Neither of the males spoke instead they just stared out of their separated windows watching the scenery pass by. The brunette brown eyed boy looked towards the albino haired adult using his fingers as walking legs gently and slowly placing his hand on top of his which felt slightly warm to the touch. Sensing this, the other looked directly into his eyes; it was like his soul was trying so hard to interact with his. Mentally, he enjoyed the feeling; however physically, he rolled his eyes exhaling lightly and silently at the same time pulled his hand away giving him a death glare who winced slightly clearing his throat and continued to stare out.

_'Well, at least Enzan will be coming back today; I can't wait to see him again' _Netto thought to himself as the light had turned green making them move again.

**Den tech City International Airport.**

The Airport was bustling with noise and activity as passengers young and old alike were either getting on the plane or coming back to get their luggages. Kids of every age were heard crying, or were with their parents getting snacks and drinks from the vending machines up front. Spring-time was always the busiest month because that was when adults were going away to conferences, going to see family, or were just simply going on family vacations due to their children having spring break.

Click Clack, Click Clack went his polished patent leather black loafers as he walked along the tiled path straightening his crimson red tie of his black business suit along with his suitcase and briefcase as he found a nearby bench to sit down breathing out a full sigh of relief. It was sure great to be back home in Akihara; these conferences were really taking a toll on him and he didn't know how much longer he would take but hey, that was a part of being President of the highest Multi-national Gaming and Technology company where you never got any rest and the work was never done; but all worth it at the end of the day or week.

He soon took off his glasses rubbing his itching and agitating eyes as he placed them in his spectacle case while taking out a little black box opening it to reveal a simple yet beautiful golden band that shined with the help of the sun's rays. He smiled in delight couldn't wait to see his face. Coming out of the closet after his Father's death, Netto knew that from that point on, Enzan wanted to be more than just a partner and friend; from that evening after they had locked lips and watched the shooting stars from Yaito's balcony, they knew that their love was one in a million and nothing would ever come between them at all for they were unstoppable against the world.

He chuckled under his breath when he remembered the White Day when they had went dancing after having a nice romantic dinner (after getting sideway glances from the elders), it still never stopped them from enjoying their night out. Now here he was couldn't wait for his boyfriend to welcome him back with open arms for he was going to make a change in his life that he never knew that he would do.

Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Yay Enzan's back home!


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

Wow, two story updates in one evening? Sweet! Lol! I decided to do Chapter 2 Part 2 of Cheater instead of Chapter 3 sorry for the misunderstanding heh... Well, let's get it on!

**Chapter 2.**

** Part 2.**

** This Chapter will contain Flashbacks. **_Italics _for Flashbacks.

_2 Years Ago..._

_ Enzan: Age 16._

_ Netto: Age 14._

_ February 14th, White Day._

_ Location: ACDC Town-The Hikari House._

_ Time: 3:45 p.m._

_ "Netto-kun, pay attention, you don't want for these math problems to become even more homework for you do you?" Rockman asked his twin brother who was as usual pre-occupied into getting his lessons completed. The school day was officially over and everyone including his friends, had all gone out to get special presents and treats for White Day. The brunette sighed in disappointment as he was twirling a pencil in between his fingers as he got up from his rolling chair to flop himself on his bed._

_ "Gomen nii-san, but I'm just not up for it; and I'm not just saying that because I don't feel like doing anything." He sighed once more which had gained a concerned expression from the little net navi._

_ "Netto-kun, is there something wrong? because if there is, please tell me. I'm all ears and willing to listen."_

_ The high school freshman thought for a moment and knew that what the computer program had said was true; Rockman was patient, a great thinker and listener all at the same time. When something was bothering his sibling, he wanted to help in every which way he could possible without messing up; there were times like this that he wished that he was in the human world where he could comfort him by hugging and rocking him back and forth to let him know that everything would be alright and that he was there for him 100%. But all he could do was just talk to him through the PET it didn't help much but it was worth it._

_ Sighing for what seemed like the 3rd time, he lifted his head from his pillow to come in face-to-face with the screen that contained the emerald green eyed net savior._

_ "Okay, this might sound childish and all, but I wish I had someone for today. Everyone has someone why not me?" Rockman tried to understand his brother's question but soon came with a smile._

_ "You don't have to be so down Netto-kun, I'm sure that special someone will come to you sooner than you think, you just have to have patience after all, it is a virtue you know."_

_ "I know I know you don't have to tell me. But when?" Netto breathed miserably._

_ "They will come eventually just wait and see. Remember the ole saying? you catch flies more with honey than with vinegar." After that had been said, the brunette net-battler couldn't help but to smile._

_ "Thanks Saito-kun, you always know what to say." Shrugging, he too smiled._

_ "Don't mention it, I am always here to help you whenever you need me. Don't ever hesitate to ask."_

TBC... Look out for more coming up later tonight! ;)


	8. Cheater Chapter 2 Part 2 Continuation

Sorry for the short hiatus, I was doing schoolwork late last night and was just so tired; so, Here's the Continuation! Happy Weekend!

**Cheater.**

** Chapter 2.**

** Part 2.**

** Continuation.**

_Enzan walked slowly down the streets of ACDC Town deeply in pure thought along with a full bouquet of pink and white roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He grew a warm and soft smile just picturing the look on Netto's face the minute he would give it to him. Despite being the Vice-President of his Father, Shuuseki Ijuuin's company known as IPC, plus being so busy in the process, he still managed to take time off from his working schedule just to be with his one true (secret) crush whom he grew to admire over the years they had known each-other. _

_ Seeing the Hikari Residence coming into full view he quickly picked up his pace a little bit now at their front door step. He checked his shoes, smoothed out his hair to see if there were any strands, and stood up tall and proud as he rang the doorbell._

_ "Coming!" Cried a familiar womanly voice as the door opened slowly revealing to be none other than Haruka wearing her pink apron that had cake batter all over never in doubt that she was baking a cake, but not just any cake, since it was a special day, she decided that it would be great for her husband, Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari to receive one as a gift. Seeing the young prodigy, made her smile her motherly smile ever; since their first meeting, she had instantly took a liking of the boy whom she had treated like she had another son and would always be there for him whenever he was in a tough situation and couldn't do it all alone. The Hikaris really treated him like he was a part of the family._

_ "Why hello there Enzan-kun, what a nice surprise. I see that you are all ready for White Day I see?" Blushing slightly pink, he slowly nodded as he stepped inside as she closed the door behind him._

_ "Why yes I am Mrs. Hikari, I just came here to give these to Netto if you don't mind." She soon shook her head._

_ "Not at all, I'm just finishing up a cake for Dr. Hikari; I'm making his favorite: Chocolate cake with chocolate ganache and strawberry cream cheese frosting with strawberries. Luckily, I made a spare where you can be the first to try it once you get the time." Smiling, he nodded as he gave her a single pink rose from the bunch who grinned warmly herself taking it with such gentle ease planting a kiss on the forehead._

_ "Thank you Enzan-kun, happy White Day." And she continued on with her work leaving him to go upstairs in the Hikari male's room._

_ As he reached up the stairs, he took a deep breath and exhaled quietly for he wanted it to be a surprise. Calmly knocking on the door, he could hear sock covered feet shuffling themselves to answer it. Bracing himself, once it was opened, he could see (his) brunette beauty looking so cute when he got confused._

_ "Good afternoon there Enzan, what are you doing here?" Netto asked as he heard the other asking if he could come in. Stepping aside, and closing the door, he could hear Rockman in the PET saying hello with him doing the same._

_ "So Enzan, what are you doing here if I can ask again?" Without a moment to lose, he brought out the romantic like objects towards him who looked at them in surprise. He stared at them for a long moment then looked back at him._

_ "Happy White Day Netto-kun, these are for you." He said looking away blushing rather madly._

_ "Oh Enzan-kun...these are so beautiful; I love them!" He exclaimed smelling the roses which gave out their most intoxicating perfume ever._

_ "I'll be right back, I'm going to go find a vase to put them in some water." And he hurriedly left leaving the eggshell white haired boy to interact with the cobalt navi who had a smirk painted on his face._

_ "So, I take it that you had a crush on Netto-kun for awhile I assume?" He asked seeing him blush real hot like a cherry as he rubbed behind his back._

_ "Well...Yeah..." He said in a nervous tone. "Don't say anything to him though. I got us reservations to the new restaurant that had their Grand Opening from 2 weeks ago."_

_ "So that means...you're taking him out on a date!?" Enzan quickly shushed him nodding his head quickly._

_ "Yeah. I've been wanting to do it for awhile now but couldn't get the time off luckily, I got the rest of today off." _

_ "That's great to hear Enzan-kun, Netto will be very happy; you know how he can get when he's excited." A low chuckle was then heard. Finally, Netto returned with a nice looking glass vase that had the roses stand so beautifully in there._

_ "Hey Netto, I just remembered, I have uh...stuff to do over at my house and they can't wait. So, I'm just going to leave right now."_

_ "Leave? but you just got here, why don't you stay for a little while longer?" _

_ "Sorry but I can't you know how the maids are. Bye!" And he left practically running leaving a broken-hearted Netto to stand there."_

_ "Don't be so sad Netto-kun, he'll be back." Rockman assured his brother who made a sad sigh._

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "Uh... I'm going to go surf the net. Bye!" And the PET turned black._

_ "Great, now my own Navi won't tell me what's going on."_


	9. Cheater Chapter 3

First of all, let me just start saying that I am sorry for putting Cheater off-again... *Sigh* I know, it is very frustrating this is what Second year of college is all about... But that's not going to stop me from updating; So kick back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 3 ;)

**Cheater.**

** Chapter 3.**

_Where: The Ijuuin Mansion._

_ Time: 6:45 p.m._

_ The rest of the afternoon turned into evening and the evening turned into full night as Enzan himself was getting ready for his big date with Netto. Blues eyed his operator carefully making sure that what he had on wasn't in the slightest ruins as the young teenaged prodigy was fixing his collar of his black shirt jacket and straightening his ruby red neck-tie. After much posing in front of the mirror, he gave himself a nod of approval asking his Net Navi if he looked fine. The red warrior couldn't help but to smile as he simply nodded letting him know that he looked rather dashing and swell perfect for a night out. Taking his PET from the holster, along with his keys, he was soon out the door with Stephen, his limo driver holding the car door for him._

_ Where: The Hikari Residence in ACDC Town._

_ Time: 7:15 p.m._

_ Enzan slowly walked up the steps yet again of the Hikari House. The palms of his hands became a little sweaty and hesitant but Blues assured him that everything would be fine as he breathed out a sigh of assurance and determination as he rang the doorbell once more waiting patiently only for it to open up revealing to be Dr. Hikari this time smiling at the young Ijuuin male who stepped aside to let him in._

_ "Why good evening there Enzan and my do I have to say, you look quite handsome tonight I assume you're here for Netto right?" Nodding and smiling the elder Hikari soon called his son down after hearing footsteps lightly coming down the staircase. The bi-colored haired teen had to catch his breath as he saw his younger partner dressed to the nine right in front of him sporting in an all brown suit with polished brown loafers and to top it all off, his hair was free from his bandana combed nice and neat for once. Netto soon blushed looking bashful._

_ "Well, how do I look?" _

_ The minute the question was asked Enzan quickly snapped out of his trance blushing as well._

_ "You look...good like always hehehe..." After about 3 minutes of just standing there, The handsome scientist soon cleared his throat setting his newspaper down on the couch._

_ "Don't you think it's about high time you two should get going? Besides, you wouldn't want for your reservations to be for somebody else would you?" Shaking their heads and about to leave the door, Mrs. Hikari soon came with a camera in her hands as brunette eyes got wide afraid what was soon to happen._

_ "Wait! I would like to get a picture of you two first if you don't mind that is." _

_ "Mama, can't it be for another time? Besides we don't want to be late." _

_ "Aww... But it will only take a second I promise." Sighing and rolling his eyes, Netto gave in as he stood up next to the taller boy as they were told to say cheese and before they knew it, the flash went off meaning that the photograph was officially taken._

_ "Alright, have fun you two and Enzan, make sure that Netto is home by 10:00." Haruka reminded as he he nodded graciously taking gently by the hand and they were out the door in no time as the Hikari Adults stood after them._

_ "Yuuichiro, our son is growing up to be a fine young man." Dr. Hikari nodded smiling down at his wife and kissing her on the cheek._

_ Enzan continued to stare at his secret lover who just looked on at the many glimmering lights that the buildings revealed. Mesmerization of the captivating night was too much for him to handle as he settled back in his seat of the limo and breathed out a sigh casting a smile towards his ally._

_ "So Enzan, where are we going to eat anyway?" Chuckling, he made a half-cast towards him taking his hand into his smiling._

_ "You'll find out soon enough." And with a wink, they continued on with their journey._

_ Not a minute passed as the car-ride stopped in front of the most swanky most upscale restaurant that Netto laid eyes on. Getting up from the driver seat, Stephen opened up the door as Enzan took Netto's hand once more his brunette orbs as wide as saucers._

_ "Oh my God... Enzan, this... this..." _

_ "Flabbergasted already I see? Come on, let's go inside our table is waiting." Very soon, a short but portly man met them by the front gate asking for their names._

_ "Ah yes, Ijuuin Enzan you are on the list and may I ask who is this handsome young fellow?" _

_ "Hikari Netto sir." He stuttered bowing slightly remembering his manners from Rockman who soon smiled._

_ "Please to meet you there, I have heard such great thing about you about being a hero for both the Human world and the Cyber world I assume?"_

_ He then nodded. _

_ "Come let me escort both of you to your table." Netto looked around in wonder as many people man and woman, young and old alike were all here enjoying their night out as he could hear the endless chatters of nonsense and beautiful music of violins, cellos, flutes, and pianos nearby as they soon made it to the VIP section. It was very private indeed with only having 10 to 15 tables that had a candle and flower centerpiece on each. There were barely any people around making the atmosphere better for both boys to enjoy themselves and not having to feel pressure from anybody who would might waltz themselves in here unannounced._

_ "First, allow me to introduce myself, My name is William Norramby the 2nd and I will be your waiter for this evening, here are your menus and what you like to drink as a start?" _

_ "Well, since we can't have alcoholic based drinks yet, can we get some sparkling cider?" Nodding, the male went off to fetch their refreshments along with some breadsticks to munch on._

_ "Enzan, this place is so magnificent, it must have cost a fortune." Enzan shook his head indicating that it was no big deal at all._

_ "Not really, I come here at times to have breakfast whenever I have my down time from the company plus with them knowing me and my Father, they charge little."_

_ "Aren't you the lucky one? me on the other hand, if I'm lucky enough, I get a free coupon to Maha Ichiban Curry with a 10% discount on all the curry I can choose from."_

_ "Except Netto-Kun, this place doesn't sell curry so you're going to have to try something new tonight." Rockman reminded him who blushed. _

_ "I know that it's not like I'm expecting it all the time."_

_ "Sure... Tell yourself that." He snickered as his brother stuck out his tounge while Blues grew a small but secretive smile and a quiet "hn" _

_ "Hey, I have an idea, why don't you and Blues go see that new Aki-chan concert that I've been hearing you and Roll talk about all week besides, you guys might want to get some air in your systems." Rock blushed knowing that he secretly adored the Japanese pop singer as he cleared his throat._

_ "Very well, Blues, would you like to join me?" Nodding and crossing his arms, the two programs were out in a flash as Net laughed knowing that his plan worked now he and Enzan could be alone without anymore interruptions._

_Whew! Okay, that settles it look out for Part 2 coming soon so stay Tuned! :) ;) happy reading reviews are love xoxoxox :)_


End file.
